


The Only Thing I’ll Give You Motherfuckers Is A Dial Tone

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the anon that wanted Future Edd/Edd.





	The Only Thing I’ll Give You Motherfuckers Is A Dial Tone

“Let me out!” Edd shouted, his hands gripping at the jail cell's bars. 

“Well I could if I wanted to, but I don't.” Future Edd stated, watching maliciously at his past self struggle for freedom. 

“I don't get it, why are you doing this to me?” 

“You'll see.”

“Ugh.” Edd groaned, stepping away from the bars and sitting at the corner of the jail cell. He hoped Tom and Matt were doing alright with their past selves. He should have never fallen for his future self’s lies, now he was stuck in an empty cell for the past couple of hours, his future self watching intently. Edd was starting to get impatient, pacing back and forth, asking why he was here but was never answered. 

“There could've at least been a toilet or a bed.” Edd mumbled to himself, he felt himself needing to pee. “Hey, future me, can I go to the bathroom?” He asked with spite in his voice.

 

“No.” Future Edd answered sternly, his smile was faintly devilish. 

“You can't be serious, I need to pee!” 

“No.”

“Ugh, I hate you!” Edd shouted, flipping off his future self, and continued to pace back and forth in his cell. Future Edd walked closer to the bars, grinning at his past self, and his eyes dilated in arousal. “Okay Edd, it's okay. We're not going to piss ourselves in front of, well, ourself.” Edd said, his mind wandering to random ideas, anything to keep himself distracted from the need to pee. His bladder screaming at him for release, his stomach hurting, and his heartbeat quickening.

Edd had managed to last four more hours, begging and pleading at his future self to let him out. Future Edd was astonished that his past self lasted this long. “Please, Edd, let me out. I won't escape or anything funny. I. Just. Need. To. Pee.” Edd groaned, his legs crossing, and his bottom lip bleeding from biting down on it. 

“No.” Future Edd replied, he was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the pain he was giving Edd. His cock half hard in his pants. 

“F-fuck. Fuck! Ahhhh, goddamn.” Edd choked out, kneeling down on the ground, as he pissed himself, urine soaking his pants, and pooling on the floor. “D-don’t look at me.” 

“Why not, Edd? We both know this turns you on.” Future Edd said deviously, his full attention on Edd’s . The brunette looked at him with wide eyes, his face heating up more. Future Edd unlocked the door to his cell, locking it quickly behind him, and standing at where Edd was kneeled. The older man patted his younger self on the head, looking down at him with lust filled eyes. Edd looked away shyly, noticing the large bulge in his future self’s pants, he gasped. 

“I think you know where this is going to go, Edd.” Future Edd ominously replied.


End file.
